Mine
by 1oooW0rds
Summary: Game of Thrones - Arranged Marriage AU: "You're only useful to us if there's a baby in your belly." Hercules murmured, jabbing her flat stomach with his thumb. Reyna's jaw clenched at his action and she reached for her dagger again. The dagger slide soundlessly out of its sheath. Jeyna.
1. Mine

A/N: Holy crap, so this AU grew way out of hand and I love every bit of it! This is a Game of Thrones AU where Reyna and Jason are in an arranged marriage. If you'll like more details, jump over to AU, my collection of Jeyna AU. It's chapter 4, Love Your Enemy. This was way too long and deserved its own story. You don't need to read Love Your Enemy but why shouldn't you? JK! Enjoy this long fic!

Other fic updates: Since it's summer, I can hopefully get some good ideas for Café Jupiter and With You Always. I have Liper fic, Summer With You, that I would love to finish. I'm halfway done with the Jeyna interlude for Summer With You, so that would be my next update!

Real life update: If anyone cares, I am officially a graduate! I got my degree and can now properly contribute to society if I can get a job. Currently polishing up my resume and job hunting. Wish me luck! Hopefully I'll get a job by the end of the summer. *fingers crossed* Now, on to the story!

Mine

"Keep your sword up!" Percy ordered over the sound of their swords clashing. Reyna grunted, blocking the blunt of the blow and danced out of his range. His sharp green eyes tracked her as she circled around. Her steps were light like whispers as she lifted her sword. It was heavy in her inexperienced hands. "I'm surprised you're not deadly with a sword as well." Reyna didn't answer as she eyed his movements. A smile graced her cousin-in-law lips before he lunged forward.

Reyna deflected his attack and stepped forward, trying to slash his knee. He parried it easily, adding a bit of unnecessary power behind his quick strike. The heavy weapon flew out of her hands. Instinctively, Reyna reached for her dagger at her belt only to come up empty. Percy slashed his sword, stopping right underneath her chin. She sucked in a breath as the cool steel kissed her heated skin. The young woman held her hands out in surrender.

"Two months ago, I wouldn't hesitate to slice your head off." Percy mentioned in a cool tone. Reyna's dark eyes were burning with anger as she panted. The dark-haired boy backed off, placing his sword against the wall of their training room. She rubbed her hand against her neck. A tiny fleck of blood smeared across her fingertips. Percy opened his mouth to apologize but Reyna cut him off.

"You would be dead if I had a spear or dagger." Reyna replied coolly as she wiped the blood against the short skirt of her dress. She dismissed him easily, tugging her long hair out of its constricting bun. Percy laughed at her reaction as he poured cool water into their cups. He knew firsthand how deadly the she-wolf of Bellona was. A playful smile graced her lips as she accepted the cup. Her eyes wandered to the window, frowning at the pelts of rain attacking the pane of glass. A storm attacked Olympus, forcing everyone inside with a rumor of a cold front coming in. Reyna frowned at the thought of snow. She yearned for the scorching sun and cool sea breeze of New Rome. "Thank you Percy for training me."

"Thank your loving husband." Percy answered as he leaned against the table. A fond smile spread across Reyna's lips as she hopped on the table, sipping her drink. She could barely remember telling Jason her poor swordsmanship. It must have slipped out during one of their late night talks right before she fell asleep. He must have noticed how antsy she was being cooped in the castle and arranged these lessons with Percy. Reyna was pleasantly surprised at how considerate he was. "Can I ask you a question?" Percy's voice cut through her thoughts.

"You already did." Reyna countered, smiling at the knight. She liked Percy. He reminded her of her cousin with his open kindness, moments of sass and willingness to treat her as an equal. He's one of the few Jupiter knights she could trust. There seemed to be hints of concern in his green eyes as he studied her. Reyna knocked her knee against his leg. "Talk, Percy. What's on your mind?"

"It's been two months." Percy started cautiously. Reyna's stare hardened, already know where this conversation was going. Two months since her 'wedding night' where Jupiter and Bellona presumably joined houses. The ladies of the castle observed her with judging eyes, politely inquiring her health. The Jupiter maids keep track of her eating habits and paid attention to her waistline. Her bedroom activities with her husband were everyone's favorite topic.

"Percy, whatever happens in the bedroom is between Jason and I." Reyna warned in an icy tone. Her eyes glared daggers at him. "Castle gossip is meaningless. It means nothing to me." Percy shook his head as he took her hand; uncurling the tight fist she balled them in. She allowed him, knowing he was addressing this because he cared.

"Rumors have to come from some sort of truth." Percy started, drawing soothing circles against her palm. "A baby between Jupiter and Bellona means the treaty is sealed. It's still fragile right now." Percy gets a distant look in his eyes as he squeezed her fingers. "It doesn't have to be Jason's baby in your belly." She could hear the warning in his words as the lingered in the air.

Reyna hopped off the table to retrieve her sword. Her hand shook at the thought of someone cornering her in a dark section of the castle. She curled her fingers over the hilt, turned to Percy as she held it up. "Well, a girl needs to know how to protect herself." She replied, trying to keep her tone light to mask the fear.

###

Reyna's body ached all over from the intense training Percy put her through. The motions were similar to her spear but an iron sword was heavier. The Bellona warrior let out a soft moan as she massaged her neck, easing the tense muscles. Maids in the hall scurried out of her way, wide-eyed as they watched the newest member of their house. Her training dress wasn't something a noble woman she be seen in. The dark brown fabric hugged her tone body, clinging to her sweaty body. The skirt fell mid-thigh in a scandalous fashion but Reyna could move easily in it. It was indecent but she could careless. Her chin held high as she headed towards the wing she shared with her husband.

"Ah, now who let the she-wolf out of her cage?" Reyna instinctively stiffened at the sound of his voice, deep, dark and menacing. Her right hand curled around the dagger she wore against the small of her back, the worn hilt a comforting feel against her palm. Percy's warning was still fresh in her mind. _You're safe._ She reminded herself, straightening from her defensive posture. She refused to show fear especially to Hercules. The massive man ambled towards her with a dangerous smile against his handsome lips. "Where did you disappear to?"

"It's none of your business." Reyna replied icily as she forced her arms to her side in a relax posture. Hercules' dark blue eyes roamed over her body, sizing her up. He inherited those eyes from his father. As Zeus' bastard son, he was only allowed in the main castle because of his skill with a sword. Jason is the true heir of Jupiter but there's a special place in Zeus' inner circle for his illegitimate son. Hercules took a step closer to her. Reyna refused to step away as his breath fanned her face. _He can't hurt you. Not now, in front of everyone._

"You're only useful to us if there's a baby in your belly." Hercules murmured, jabbing her flat stomach with his thumb. Reyna's jaw clenched at his action and she reached for her dagger again. The dagger slide soundlessly out of its sheath. She was inches from burying it in his eye but Hercules shifted back, lifting his head to address someone behind her. "Ah Brother, you should keep better track of your wandering wife." A familiar hand caressed Reyna's back, warm and comforting. It brushed the hand curled around her dagger and pressed the weapon back into its case. Reyna glanced out of the corner of her eye to catch Jason's profile. Hercules bowed his head slightly, acknowledging the heir. "It's a dangerous place for a Bellona."

"Good thing she's a Jupiter," was Jason's clip response as he met his half-brother's menacing gaze. Taut lines of his jaw were prompted where he clenched his teeth. His arm slipped around her waist. Hand curled into a fist beside her hip. Reyna pressed her hand against his side; reminding him she's here. Jason's golden blond hair was tousled by the wind. He smelt like raindrops, pine needles and horses. He must have been riding earlier. "Thank you for your concern, Hercules."

"That's me, always concern." Hercules replied as he nodded to the couple before walking pass. Reyna tracked his movements until he turned around the corner. A soft sigh left her lips only when she knew he was gone. Tension left Jason's body as well as he pressed against her. He pressed his lips against her temple, whispering something against it. Reyna closed her eyes as she accepted the tender touch.

"I don't like him near you." Jason confessed against her dark hair.

"Hercules and I aren't exactly best friends." Reyna murmured back, squeezing his side before stepping out of his hold. Her arm looped through Jason's at a more acceptable distance. He lifted her hand and pressed a soft kiss to the back before leading her down the hall towards their quarters.

Reyna enjoyed these quiet moments with Jason. She could pretend they were just a simple couple learning each other's quirks. His hand was warm against hers. It surprised her how easy he held her hands, twisting their fingers together until his completely hid hers. Jason seemed distracted as he rubbed absent circles around the surface of her hand.

"How was your morning ride?" Reyna asked once they reached their private room.

"Awkward." Jason replied candidly as he unclasped his riding cloak and hung it on a chair. Jason and Reyna's quarters were set up with a common room joining their two private rooms together. Reyna had only used her personal room for changing. She liked sleeping with someone beside her. Since war, she was always sleeping with either Hylla or Frank. Now, it was Jason's even breathing lulling her to sleep. The couple easily wandered to their room. "My mother mentioned how healthy you looked."

Reyna arched her eyebrow at the comment, sitting on their shared bed, and kicked off her soft combat boots. Jason shrugged his shoulders, unbuttoning his wet tunic and ran his fingers over his soaked hair. "I've always been blessed with good health." She replied, tracing the tan skin he slowly revealed. Her husband is a very handsome man. "Percy kindly mentioned it as well."

"Did he now?" Jason pondered, sliding the fabric off his broad shoulders as he tossed it over to the wardrobe. His back was turned to her as he looked for another shirt, allowing Reyna's eyes to roam his expansive back. Jason turned to her, smiling over his shoulder. "But more importantly, how's training? He's not pushing you too hard."

"I wouldn't learn anything if he didn't." Reyna replied, flopping on their soft bed. She stretched her arms over her head, arching her back until it cracked. A soft groan escaped her lips as the tension eased. There was a notable pause from her husband. She could feel his warm eyes drinking her in. A smirk tugged at her lips as she sat up on her elbows, giving Jason a coy look. His blue eyes dipped to a shade darker as he roamed her body with open appreciation. "I don't think I thanked you properly for arranging the lessons, husband." She mentioned, licking her lips slowly.

Instead of replying, Jason marched over, pulled Reyna up to the edge of the bed. She balanced on her knees, placing her hands on Jason's shoulders. Their breath mingled as Jason slipped his hand behind her head. "Jason…" She whispered, looking at his lips before meeting his blue eyes. Jason pressed his lips hungrily against hers. Reyna arched against him, wrapping her arms around his neck. His other hand slid over her back, holding her flush against him. Reyna could feel the hard pane of his body against her curves. His body radiated intense heat. Reyna returned Jason's open mouth kisses, curling her fingers through his hair. Jason pulled back slightly, dragging his teeth over her lower lips. Reyna let a throaty moan escaped her lips as she cupped his cheek.

"God, you're so beautiful." Jason breathed as Reyna grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him onto the bed. He loomed over her; pressing open mouth kisses to her neck. He was a warm and welcoming presence between her legs as she lay on the bed. Her right arm reached for the headboard looking for something to hold on to as her other hand clawed to pull his shirt off. Jason rocked against her as he peeled the fabric of her dress down, trailing kisses along her collarbone. His slight scruff dragged against her smooth skin. A breath moan escaped her lips as she arched against him. Jason groaned against her skin as she brushed him through his pants. Their eyes met as Jason pulled back. "Reyna…" He whispered, asking something in his voice as he reached out tucking a piece of her dark hair out of her face.

Reyna leaned forward, pressing her lips against his and rolling them over. Jason didn't resist, settling under her as she straddled him. His hands cupped her waist as she balanced over him. Her dark hair created a curtain around them as she hovered above him. She panted as she placed her hand on his bare chest, looking down at her husband. Jason's chest rose and fell under her palm. His hands lingered at the back of her thigh, underneath her dress as she shifted forward. Her pulse thumped wildly as she looked down at him. "Jason…" She whispered in a breathy tone, sliding her body against his.

"Reyna! Jason! You in there?!" The heavy knocking jarred the couple. Reyna turned her head, glaring at the door just outside of Jason's room. Reyna groaned in frustration as she buried her head against crook of his neck. "I hope you're not making a baby right now. We have business." Dakota's muffled voice called out as he continued pounding the door.

"This better be good, Dakota!" Reyna shouted. Jason sat up as well; still hold her in his arms. He pressed his face against Reyna's bare shoulder. His body shook, as he laughed silent against her skin. Warm puffs of breath caressed her shoulder in a distracting way.

"I better go." Jason whispered against her skin as he gently shifted her to his side. He pressed soft kisses against her shoulder, tugging her dress up to cover the bruised skin. Reyna had half the mind to ignore Dakota's frantic shouts and drag her tempting husband back to bed.

"There's a war council that Jason needs to attend." Dakota shouted through the door, pulling her husband's attention away. Jason shook his head as he smiled against her skin before standing up. Reyna crossed her arms over her stomach, watching his movements.

"I'll be there in a bit!" Jason called out as he pulled on a clean shirt. "Duty calls." He smiled at Reyna who frowned in response. Jason wandered over and pulled her into a leisurely kiss. Reyna hummed against the slow pace as she tilted her head up. She grabbed the open flaps of his shirt, holding him close. Jason pulled away, pressing his forehead against hers. "Come with me. This could be important."

"Only if someone helps me out of these clothes." Reyna whispered back playfully, hooking her leg behind Jason's. She smirked at the dark look in Jason's bright blue eyes. He shook his head as a sensational smile tugged at his thoroughly kissed lips.

"If I help, we'll never make it to the war meeting." Jason replied, dragging his hand down her bare leg before unhooking from his. Reyna groaned and flopped on the bed as her husband laughed his way into the other room. She shook her head but hid a smile behind her hand.

###

Jason straightened the collar of his shirt as he stepped out of his quarters. Dakota leaned against the opposite wall, arching his eyebrow at the heir's tousled appearance. They nodded to each other as Jason left. A smirk tugged at the older man's lips, telling Jason he heard more than he should have. Dakota was part of Reyna's original guard. She could deal with him.

"Married life suits you. But to be honest, a life without war suits everyone." The heir of Jupiter smiled at his sister's tone as she approached him. Her dark hair framed her sharp face. A silver circlet held out the loose strands out of her blazing blue eyes. "Your wife's keeping you happy?"

"We keep each other happy." Jason answered as he rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. "If Father called you back from the border, things must be rough." Thalia shrugged her shoulders. The silver cloak she wore was splattered with mud on the edge. Her riding boots were caked with it as well. Her short sword and dagger were strapped to her side. She looked worn out from the long ride with dark circles against her pale skin.

"Just a little uprising. It should be solved in a month but Father wants to test out his alliance. How is she?" Thalia asked kindly. A smile spread across Jason's handsome face at the thought of Reyna. It grew wider imagining what he could be doing to her right now. His observant sister didn't miss much. "Is she that good in bed?"

"Thalia!" Jason hissed sharply surprised by her bluntness. A red blush appeared on his tan face. Thalia grabbed her brother's arm, tugging him to a stop.

"You two haven't slept together?" She whispered, keeping her tone low. Jason turned away from his sister's judging gaze. An angry noise escaped her lips as she slacked his arm. "Jason, how difficult is it to bed your wife?"

"Very, surprisingly." Jason murmured sarcastically, thinking about a few moments ago. Thalia fixed her brother with a glare as she tapped her boot against the stone floor. "Look, we weren't in the right mindset. I thought she was going to slit my throat back then but now…" Jason paused, recalling the soft understanding look in Reyna's eyes on their wedding night.

"You really like her." Jason stifled a laugh, finding that statement funny. Yes, he really did like his wife. Reyna's a gorgeous woman but Jason didn't want a pretty wife. He wanted someone who he could connect to, a woman who looks at him and doesn't see his titles, wealth or bloodlines. _It's funny how I have this connection with a woman who nearly destroyed my family._ Jason thought as he touched the ring on his left hand. "Just put a baby in her soon, Jason, or else Father would find a way to."

"He won't touch her." Jason growled with a restrained rage in his voice that surprised both siblings. Thalia reached out but Jason turned away, opening the door to the war room.

Four men reacted as the heirs of Jupiter stepped in. Hercules stood beside their father, tall and powerful with his hand resting on the hilt of his long sword. Percy tapped his feet against the floor, eyes dancing over the maps of the lands Jupiter governed. Zeus sat at the head of the table, chin balanced on his laced fingers, glaring at the pieces. What surprised Jason the most was Frank, Mars heir and Reyna's beloved cousin, leaning against the window's sill. His amber eyes lifted up meeting Jason's. His arms were crossed, showing off the tone muscles underneath his tunic.

"Frank, it's good to see you." Jason greeted as he held out his hand to the tall young man. Frank still wore his traveling cloak and garments. His black hair was wet from the stormy weather outside.

"I wished it was under better circumstances." Frank replied kindly as he shook Jason's hand. He nodded towards the map. Jason drank in the faded lines and symbols of major cities, troop lines and battles. A mess of red blotted the northern edge of Jupiter's borders, marking losses. Familiar sigils of eagles for Jupiter and wolf heads for Mars/Bellona troops sat in key positions. A bronze statue of a bare tree were positioned near the north, a house Jason didn't recognize.

"Can we start?" Hercules grunted impatiently as he gestured to the map.

"Calm down, Hercules." Reyna's voice floated into the room as she entered. She changed out of her scandalous brown dress to a simple pale purple one. Her hair fell into an easy braid over her left shoulder. A polite smile tugged at her lips before she noticed her cousin. "Frank," she breathed, softening at the sight of her cousin.

"Girl, if you're done sighing, I'll like to get to business." Zeus barked as he glared at Reyna. His steel blue eyes lingered over her flat stomach. Jason shifted besides her, meeting his father's gaze. "Gaia is pressing down from the north, raiding towns and spreading rumors. She's from a minor house. How dare she…"

"The house may be minor but she has an old claim." Frank interjected, tapping the key towns the traitors captured. "She's part of the old houses before Jupiter, Bellona and other houses were established. People may rally behind her cause."

"We need to stop it, fast." Reyna added as she stepped beside Frank, observing the towns. "If she captures any of your port cities, there could be trouble. She would have access to sellswords, better weapons, more influence and resources. If she gain anymore ground, House Jupiter could be seen as weak, letting this uprising sprawl out of control." Zeus pursed his lips together at the comment.

"How many troops?" Zeus asked, meeting Reyna's gaze. Jason's wife and Frank traded glances. They didn't say anything. Years of spending time together showed as they silently communicated together. Frank shrugged his shoulders, tilted his head back and forth. Reyna bit her lower lip and nodded her head before turning back to Zeus.

"Send out a few key Mars and Bellona troops and this uprising would be over in a month." Reyna promised, confidence and proud dripping from her words.

"Since you can't give me a grandson, you can at least crush an uprising." Zeus commented, looking down at the map. He missed the dangerous gleam in Reyna's dark eyes and how Frank's hands curled in fists.

"She's not going." Jason overruled stepping up. Reyna turned her head sharply, glaring at Jason.

"What do you mean?" Reyna asked, crossing her arms. "Of course I'm going. These are my troops."

"Which Frank can easily command as well," Jason countered before looking towards his father. "She's not coming. Hercules, Frank and I should be enough to quell this tiny uprising." He could feel the anger rolling off of his wife but she bit her cheek, staying quiet. Hercules arched his eyebrow but didn't say anything. Zeus contemplated his heir's words before agreeing. Jason let out a soft sigh, still ignoring Reyna's heated glare.

The rest of the meeting was planning for the campaign. They aimed for a week of preparation in Olympus before marching towards Half-Blood, the next town in Gaia's path. Thalia and her scouts would continue tracking Gaia's movements while Percy and Frank gathered and train the combined Jupiter and Mars troops.

As everyone filtered out of the war room, Jason tried to touch Reyna's elbow but she jerked away, walking over to intercept Frank. Jason frowned as Frank gently touched her elbow, whispering quietly to each other. Percy stepped up beside Jason, also watching the cousins' interaction. "I made a mistake." Jason admitted, meeting Percy's green eyes.

"Yeah, you did." Percy confirmed as he shook his head before giving Jason a reassuring pat. Percy tapped Frank on the way out. The taller dark-haired boy nodded his head and squeezed Reyna's shoulder before following the Jupiter knight out. The couple stood there in an uncomfortable silence.

"Reyna…" Jason started.

"No." Reyna ordered, her dark eyes blazing. She stepped forward, jabbing her finger against his chest. "You have no right to tell me I can't come on this campaign. You have no right to overrule about my decision. Do you know those troops you're fighting beside? Do you know those men? What right do you have to order them to their deaths? I know them. I know their weaknesses and strengths. I know who's waiting for them back home. You have no right to order me." She spun around and stomped out of the room. Jason sucked in a breath as he slumped into a chair, running his fingers through his hair.

###

Jason tossed in his large bed for the third time. He sighed as he stared at the ceiling, wondering how two months of sleeping beside someone threw off his rhythm. The rest of the day Jason and Percy started gathering men. A few were still thirsty for glory. Frank handled the Bellona troops. A few men mentioned seeing his wife with her cousin.

Jason pounded the pillow, frustrated with himself. Reyna has been avoiding him since the argument in the war room. He invited her to dinner but she declined to spend more time with Frank. The tenderness from before iced over to a cool politeness. Reyna still acted like a dutiful wife, kissing his cheek and bowing her head. There was no teasing smile or lingering touches as she departed with Frank.

Jason sat up. The soft sheets slid over his bare chest. He ran his fingers through his blond hair. Everything in the room reminded him of Reyna. She really carved a place in his room. Jason smiled at the mess of needle and thread on the table. Reyna tried to stitch something but failed miserably. One of her dresses hung off the chair. Jason convinced Percy to train her. She was antsy not doing anything in the first few weeks. She laughed gleefully when Jason mentioned the lessons. She was always happy learning about weapons. It was all second nature to her. _Daughter of war. Lady of death. She-wolf._ The names Jupiter's men gave her were fitting. Jason should have known she would be mad at him, ordering her to stay.

"She's more useful with us." Frank told Jason when they met up to create the full roster. 200 Bellona/Mars men were part of their troops to quell Gaia's uprising. It was an impressive list longer than Jupiter's. Frank adjusted his cloak as he looked over the Jupiter roster. "Reyna helped pick these men, spoke to them with me. She knows them like a second family. They're young, hungry and resourceful but above all they would do almost anything for her. We need her with us. She can inspire. Are you really going to keep her trapped here?" Jason didn't have an answer for Frank. He knew the Mars heir sensed it before he left the barracks.

Jason sighed, shaking his head. Rolling today's events over and over in his head wasn't helping him sleep. There was training tomorrow and he needed to make sure his men were well equipped. A visit to Leo and his blacksmiths was due. Jason swung his legs over his bed, grabbing a robe to pull over his bare shoulders. He needed something to drink to calm his mind.

The solar room was still with soft moonlight filtering in from the window. Jason almost didn't notice the figure at the circular table. The light made her naturally tan skin looked milky pale. Her dark hair tumbled her shoulder in soft curls. A stream of steam floated from her teacup, filling the room with an herbal scent. One of his shirts wrapped around her shoulders like a cloak. "Are you going to stare at me all night?" Reyna asked in a soft voice, still looking at her drink.

"Just make sure you're real and not a fragment of my imagination." Jason replied, stepping into the room. Reyna watched his movements quietly, reaching out to touch his hand when he was close. Jason wrapped his warm fingers around her colder ones, tangling their fingers together. "Can't sleep?"

"No," Reyna answered, shaking her head. She rested it on her shoulder, looking at Jason like he was a puzzle. She was always a mystery to him especially during the war. No one knew why the Bellona's daughters fought. They were deadly on the battlefield with their silver armor, spears and horses. But they were more lethal outside of their armor, slipping into camps, ruining their food supplies and assassinating key figures in Jupiter's army. Jason knew Reyna would be useful in the field but to him she wasn't just an asset. "I don't sleep very well without someone beside me."

"Why?" Jason asked, fascinated by this little nugget of information of his wife. Reyna turned away, looking out the window. A cool breeze blew in. The storm has passed for now, revealing a starry sky.

"If you think about it, we've spent half our lives fighting in The Twelve Year war." Reyna started. It was true. Jason could hardly remember when he wasn't clad in heavy armor or sharping his sword. His earliest memories as a twelve year old was watching men march outside Olympus' walls to their death. Once he was old enough, he stood beside his father and Hercules as a squire in the camps as they march towards New Rome, eager to capture the enemy's capital and end the bloody war. "When we set up camp, I've always slept with either Hylla or Frank. It's harder to assassinated two people in the same bed. Their warmth and presence was calming, reassuring that I wouldn't die that night." An ironic smile tugged at her lips as she looked at Jason. "And here I am, sharing living quarters with my sworn enemy."

"I hope we've moved past that." Jason said, pressing his lips against her hand. Her smile grew genuine at the gesture as she stroked his cheek. "I'm sorry, Reyna. I was wrong at the meeting."

"You were. I thought we understood each other." She whispered.

"I would like to think so." Jason replied, holding her hand to his cheek. This woman craved a spot in his heart in two short months. His eyes flickered to the white gold ring on her left finger. She was his and he was hers. "I reacted badly. Just the thought of you in danger, me unable to do anything, it made my blood run cold. Reyna, I know you can protect yourself. You are more than capable but I want to protect you. I want to keep you safe for everything. I want to protect a possible future of us. I'm falling for you."

The confession hung in the air until Reyna moved. She stood up, cupped his face and kissed him tenderly. It was different from the hungry kisses they shared earlier. It was chaste, innocent and meant so much more. The pressure against Jason's heart eased at her soft touch as he held her close. Reyna pulled away, still looking at him as she curled onto his lap. They sat there, enjoying each other's company, lost in their own thoughts.

"I joined Mars campaign when I was sixteen." Reyna's voice was soft Jason may not have heard her if he wasn't so focused on her even breathing. Her hand drew patterns against his chest as she spoke in an idle tone. "At first, I joined because I was willing to do anything for my House. But the real reason was I'm terrible at waiting. Every time we left New Rome, there were crowds of women at the walls, biding their husbands or sons goodbye. I spent four years before that waiting like those women, wondering if Frank or my uncle would return on a horse or in a casket." Her voice faltered like those dreadful images still haunt her. Jason tightened his hold on her, grounding her to the present. "I hate that feeling, Jason. That helplessness. Placing the lives of my loved ones in someone else's hands." Reyna sat up, cradling both of Jason's cheeks in her hands as she stared deeply into his eyes. He met her unwavering gaze.

"Don't make me feel that, Jason. I know you want me safe but I want to know you're safe as well. I need to know because you're important to me. Let me come. Let me be by your side. Let me protect you."


	2. First Sight Reyna

A/N: Return of the Game of Thrones AU! This is set before my other one-shots 'Love Your Enemy' and 'Mine' during the Twelve Year War. Mostly focused on Reyna with cameos of a few characters. This is the first time Reyna seen Jason in a long time. I would like to write Jason's first time seeing Reyna next. Enjoy! Sorry for the lame title.

Real Life News: Guess who's employed! This girl! I just accepted an offer at a small software company. I'm so happy I won't have to do any more interviews. Next week will be my first day. That means fics will be slower but hey, I'm adulting now! Making money, paying student loans, moving out? Thank you everyone for sending me good vibes. Now onto the story!

First Sight

Reyna: Four years into the Twelve Year War

"I thought you were taller." Reyna arched her eyebrow at her uncle's blunt comment. Lord Mars circled his young niece like she was a prized warhorse. The girl resisted the urge to turn as he moved. The tent was stuffy from a sudden late spring heat wave. Summer was coming. Reyna's dark locks stuck to the back of her neck. The tunic and pants she wore hugged her body. She felt drained from the day of riding. Her eyes were heavy, not used to traveling with a war campaign. Reyna jumped when she felt cool fingers tip her chin up. Her dark eyes met Mars' calculating gaze.

"You're too pretty." He said like it was an insult, frown marring his scarred face.

"Father…" Frank warned from the other side of the tent. He ran a whetstone over his arrowheads, sharping each tip. The bustling sounds of the camp being set up could be heard from the opening. Swords clanked as men trained. Camp followers shouted orders to fetch water, start fires, and cook dinner for the army.

"Well she is." Mars replied back, pushing Reyna's cheek like a dismissal. The girl clenched her teeth but listened to her uncle's words. He was her commander now. "She's going to distract our men more than Jupiter's on the battlefield." Mars lifted one of Reyna's arms, waving it to show his son. "Her arms are flimsy like a stick. A farmer boy can snap her in half. She's never been on a battlefield. She'll be slaughtered."

"I'm fast and I have a brain. That makes me your best scout." Reyna reminded, unable to keep quiet as she jerked her arm out of Mars' hold. Her uncle looked amused, crossing his arms over his broad chest. "I'm a quick study. Frank taught me how to shoot a bow. Romulus gave me knives throwing lessons. I bested two of your knights with my spear." Reyna took a slightly pause, racking her brain for more reasons. She needed him to see her worth. "I can identify poisonous plants and mix medicine and toxins. I can help with the wounded. I grew up in war rooms and armories, around tacticians and generals. I know the language of war."

"Do you, Niece?" Mars suddenly interrupted. He unsheathed the dagger by his side, showing Reyna the gleam from the steel. The man pressed the sharp edge against his palm, drawing crimson blood. Reyna sucked in a breath at the metallic smell. Frank stood up but Mars waved him down, eyes focused on the young woman in front of him. Her dark eyes focused on his palm as blood slowly dripped out of the wound. "Do you know the copper smell of blood as you cut into a man? The chaos of the battlefield as a cavalry of knights cuts through your main forces? The cries of men, your men, dying in the mud? The soft moans of the wounded as they beg for death? That's war, Reyna. Do you know that?"

"Father, that's enough." Frank started. Reyna didn't avert her eyes from Mars as she reached out, taking the dagger from his hands.

"Do you, Uncle, know what it's like being trapped behind walls waiting for your enemy to emerge in the horizon? Waiting for scraps of news travelers bring to us? Piecing things together based off assumptions?" Reyna whispered, twirling the weapon in her slender fingers. "I'm not going back to New Rome. I won't hide behind those walls while others die because of my family, because of my father's death. Let me learn, Uncle." Mars' lips curled up slightly, nodding his head like he finally saw something useful in his niece.

"Good. Then I have an assignment for you. Both of you." Mars said, stepping away to look at the maps spread across the table. Frank and Reyna traded glances as they followed him. "How long did my sister keep you hidden in New Rome? Who would recognize your face?"

"Since the start of the war," Reyna answered, counting backs the years. She was twelve when her father was killed. It's been at least four years. "Only nobles who side with us have seen me. I was probably ten last time Hylla and I attended court. We didn't stay in the capital often."

"For obvious reasons. My sister's protectiveness of you may benefit us." Mars continued, motioning the two closer. His fingers tapped the city located beside the ocean with rivers flowing through it. It was a neutral House, a family who hasn't decided on a side in the Bellona-Jupiter feud. "Reyna, can you kill?"

###

"Stop giving me that look, Frank." Reyna warned as she kept her eyes focused on the uneven path in front of them. The horse underneath her whinnied at her gently tugs of the reins. The beast could sense how nervous its rider is. Reyna tried to calm her breathing, running her fingers down the neck of the horse. Frank sighed beside her, frowning as the small traveling group joined a growing crowd heading towards Katoptris. Reyna could still feel his cautious brown eyes staring at her face. "Frank, if you have something to say, say it."

"I don't like this idea." Frank finally said, shifting his large broad shoulders. The arrows in his quiver knocked together. The bustling crowd parted around them, allowing the huge party of six through. People averted their gaze, recognizing the bold red and black of House Mars on their clothes. The solid black of the hound emblem on Frank's cape got nervous glances. Everyone in the kingdom knew about the raging war between the two major houses.

"Noted." Reyna murmured as she adjusted the hood she wore, keeping her profile hidden. Her dark eyes scanned the crowd. Even with four guards loosely surrounding them, she felt uneasy. There were too many unknowns. She wrapped her fingers around the dagger she wore, relaxing slightly at the feel of worn leather. The pouch tied at her waist gently bumped her thigh, reminding her why they were venturing into Katoptris. "Venus is a neutral house. We don't want to offend them by not attending this tourney."

"Rumored neutral." Dakota, Reyna's trusted personal guard, corrected. He eyed the many banners wearily. Reyna noticed the wide range of houses, Bacchus, Neptune, Mercury and Apollo to name a few. This tournament wasn't just to celebrate the birthday of a sixteen year old. Reyna's hands tightened around her reins as they entered the city. There was always more to every gesture, especially those of the noble houses. "Lord Frank needs to be charming today. Lady Venus or her daughter could be easily swayed to our side. Having House Venus with us would be helpful."

"Yes…" Frank replied as he dismounted, mouth twisted in a disgruntled frown. Reyna hid a smile as she slide off her steed. He didn't look like he was in the mood to charm anyone. The young woman turned, drinking in the city of Katoptris.

It was vastly different than New Rome. Being beside the ocean, Katoptris controlled what goods flowed into the kingdom especially with the huge river cutting through it. The buildings were constructed close together. Crowded paths lead to either the bustling port of the harbors, ferry ports to the river or the huge castle in the heart of the city. People moved through like water, flowing without concern what's in the way. Reyna tilted her head up, taking in the sights and smells. Her hood slipped as she waved to two children popping their heads out of the window. Reyna took a step back, bumping into a solid piece of mass.

"Aren't you a pretty thing?" A deep menacing voice whispered into Reyna's ear. The hairs on the back of her neck stuck up. An arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her close. A gasp involuntarily left her lips as she kicked and struggled. Frank and Dakota whirled around from their conversation with the stable master, drawing their weapons. "Shame you're clad in that nasty red and black, girl."

"Hercules." Frank's voice dropped to a deep growl. Reyna stopped struggling temporarily, remembering the name of Zeus's bastard son. She could feel the hilt of his broadsword pressed against the small of her back. Her cousin's fingers twitched, itching to reach for his own weapons. The Mars guards around them tensed. Bellona's youngest daughter was in the hands of a killer, the man who took her father's head. "It's rude to grab." Hercules smiled smugly at the comment, safely surrounded by his guards as he pawed at Reyna's waist.

"Keep better watch on your woman, Mars." Hercules said, tilting Reyna's chin up so she could see his bright icy blue eyes. She wanted to spit in his handsome face, claw his eyeballs out, inflected any sort of pain on this Jupiter spawn. "Where did this pretty thing come from? I might keep her for myself." Reyna lifted her elbow, ready to punch the brute when a hand clasped Hercules' shoulder. The grip around Reyna's waist loosened. "Brother…"

"That's enough, Hercules. We're on neutral ground. We won't harm anyone present company included." Jason Jupiter reminded as his half-brother withdrew his arm. Reyna ran over to Frank, clenching her teeth in pure frustration. Her cousin quickly swept her behind him. Between his long limbs, Reyna could see Jupiter's true heir. Lean figure, golden blond hair and sinfully handsome face, Jason Jupiter cut an imposing figure in the crowd.

"Funny we're just going to drive our blades through them later." Hercules murmured, stepping away with his hands up. Jason glared at his half-brother until the man slinked away from the Mars group. Reyna didn't let herself relax until the man disappeared into the crowd.

"I'm sorry." Jason apologized as he looked at Reyna. "Are you alright, my lady?" She blinked at him, not sure what to say to the man whose family murdered her father. _Does he know who I am?_ She thought, trying to remember the last time she seen Jason. Years ago when they were the same size. Six years is a lot of time. He towers over her by half a foot.

"I'm fine. Thank you my lord." Reyna replied, lowering her gaze. She was supposed to be a shy unknown lady from one of Mars banner men. Jason nodded his head, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck. He and Frank traded fleet looks before the son of Jupiter bowed and marched off. "Um…" Reyna started, not sure how to feel.

"I know. It's strange." Frank acknowledged, offering his arm to her so the large crowd wouldn't consume her. The stone steps were easier to navigate on foot. Dakota and the guards loosely surrounded them. "How do you interact with an enemy? Jason didn't kill your father but he bores the Jupiter name. He was twelve at that time, just like us. I knew him before this war started. We squired together under Neptune. He's good, kind." Frank fell quiet for a moment, thinking about the past. Reyna squeezed his arm, grounding him to the present. They were children thrown into this war, one day inheriting it. Frank patted her hand lightly. "Our houses may have been built on blood, sweat and death but some days I wish we could return to peace."

"Don't let your father hear you say that." Reyna whispered back but momentarily thought the same as well.

###

Reyna flinched at the sound of the lances colliding against the opposing knight's shield. Wooden splinters flew through the air as the knights galloped passed each other. The crowd cheered violently around her, bustling like animals ready for blood. Reyna frowned, tugging her cloak closer around her shoulders as she silently observed the nobles. They sat away from the masses, sipping their wine as they watched the feats of strength with bored expressions. A roaring applauds erupted behind Reyna when the knight in deep purple finally knocked his opponent down. _Would they be cheering if those lances were killing their knights?_ Reyna wondered, sipping her goblet of water.

"If we weren't at war, Frank would be doing this." Dakota whispered to her, nodding to the victorious knight as he lifted his faceplate. Jason smiled and waved to the crowd as he took a lap. Ladies screamed at the son of Jupiter, throwing roses to the handsome boy. He was in the finals, one bout away from winning this ridiculous tournament.

Reyna shook her head, disagreeing with her guard. Frank isn't stupid enough to put himself in danger. _But in a different time_ , she thought glancing over at her cousin. The son of Mars sat with the other nobles, conversing with Pluto's youngest daughter. He looked happy, smiling for the first time since his father's crazy assignment. "You could have been one of those girls. You could have been like her."

Her eyes narrowed as her eyes fluttered over. Piper Venus, the beautiful second daughter of House Venus, one of the most eligible bachelorette in the whole kingdom. She was clad in bright red dress. Her brown hair tumbled softly with two braids framing her heart-shaped face. She laughed and smiled at the young man beside her, turning as Jason rode by. Many men tried to win the second daughter's hand in marriage. House Venus strategically controlled the ports and rivers. Lady Aphrodite let her daughters marry for love instead of power, one reason why House Venus hasn't chosen a side yet.

Piper's lips curled as Jason approached. Her eyelids fluttered as she hid a smile behind her fan. The young man's eyes lingered on her as well, head turning as he passed. Reyna's fists curled in seething anger. "I will never be like her." Reyna hissed to Dakota. She didn't understand this world. Men outside these walls were dying while boys played knights. It made her sick. Reyna stood up and her eyes met Jason's gaze. She quirked her eyebrow at the lord's son and tilted her head. A smile curled on his lips before he lowered his faceplate. _I hope a lance drives through your throat._

"What was that?" Dakota asked as Reyna left the stands, trying not to think what just transpired between them. A little smile, tilt of head, lingering gaze for a moment too long. Reyna wasn't trained to decipher court manners. _I rather have a dagger than a fan._ "You like him? Sort of like Romeo and Juliet."

"Don't be silly, Dakota." Reyna ordered, walking down towards where the knights' tents were. Men drank and laughed as they mended their wounds. She could feel their gaze tracking her as she walked by like she was a piece of meat. This was what her uncle was talking about. _This is my power as well._ Reyna thought, wondering how close she could get to a man and drive her dagger through his chest. _Pretty close,_ she figured as she ventured to Jupiter's side despite the bright red cloak.

A rough and manly laugh cut through the sounds of the camp. Reyna turned at the sound and frowned. Hercules sat on a table in the Jupiter's tent. His heavy armor was pulled off, revealing bronze muscles with battle scars. Sweat made his upper body glow. In his arms, a curvy buxom blonde woman sat, laughing. His hands palmed her hips and breasts openly as he grinned with his men. _He must think he's invincible._ Reyna thought, slipping her hand into the pocket of her dress, feeling the tiny vial against her palm. _Just one drop._

"No, Miss." Dakota's hand touched her elbow grounding her. "He's not your target. Not today." Reyna allowed Dakota to lead her away towards the castle where heads of Houses and older members plotted and discussed. The tent had servants filtering in and out with drinks. Reyna pursed her lips as her eyes roamed over the experienced leaders of Jupiter's army. Her target was old, in his mid-fifties, with graying brown hair and tired eyes. His armor sat heavy on his shoulders. He was too old to fight actively but years of battle experience were too hard to replace. From Mars' intel, he was responsible for four hundred deaths of Mars and Bellona men.

 _War is a young man's game._ Reyna recalled her father's words. He said it whenever they played chess. His brown eyes crinkled and a good-natured laugh escaped his lips when she would take one of his key pieces. _Maybe it's a young woman's game as well._ He would add, patting her head with pride. Reyna closed her eyes, remembering his fond words and actions before locking them away. What would her father think, seeing his daughter now?

Reyna slipped her red cloak off, leaving her in a plain servant-like dress. She handed him her weapons and any thing they could identify her with. Her dark hair fell loosely, curtaining her face if necessary. Her guard arched his eyebrow as she tugged the neckline of her dress down a few inches. She returned the look as she silently picked up a tray of drinks. The vial of poison clenched in the palm of her right hand. It would be easy to slip it in his drink. The poison worked slowly enough. He wouldn't feel the effects until night. It's not uncommon for a man of his age to die of a heart attack.


	3. First Sight Jason

A/N: GoT, GoT, let's have more GoT AU! :) Enjoy!

Real life update: Work, work, work, work. Basically my life. We have a major release soon so seeing a huge fic might not be soon. Maybe some little things here or there but who knows. Inspiration is a tease.

First Sight

Jason: Eighth year of the Twelve Year War

Jason stormed into his tent, tugging at his cloak and armor. He wanted it off. The heavy armor was slick with blood, still warm. His squire a young fourteen-year-old boy jumped over to assist. Jason shoved his long sword into the young boy's hand as he pulled off his helmet. Men cheered outside as the rest of the war party returned with their prisoners. Jason toss the helmet towards his cot as the cheers grew louder when they recognized whom the prized prisoner was. The twenty year old frowned as he pulled off his arm guards.

"They're chaining Frank up." Jason closed his eyes. Percy's voice was thick with conflict. His cousin dismissed the squire as he stepped up behind Jason. His fingers easily undid the clasps, holding the heavy armor to Jason's chest. Percy's dark hair dripped from a quick wash. He wore dark pants and an emerald green tunic that matched his stern eyes. "We need to see him."

"I know." Jason answered as he peeled off his chest plate. His hands stained red from the blood of his enemies and comrades. Jason fought in this war since he was sixteen. Slain men with his sword and dagger like how he trained. But today was different. Bile bubbled in his throat at the thought. He took a shaky breath as he tried to find his voice. "Sir Varus is dead." Percy's eyes narrowed at the name. It must have been years since he heard it.

"He was Frank's guard when he squired for my father, right?" Percy asked carefully as he stepped back. Jason tugged his chainmail over his face before nodding. Michael Varus was sixteen when this war started.

It's been eight long years since then. Jason almost didn't recognize him with a full beard and messy dark brown hair but he knew. The fighting style made a huge impact on Jason when he was younger. The way Michael handled his broad sword as Jason parried it away. His footwork light like he was dancing. Jason slashed through Michael's sword arm before driving his dagger into Michael's throat. Their eyes met in that moment, Jason knew. Frank's anguish cries confirmed it.

"We've been in this war for eight years, Jason." Percy stated, dragging Jason out of his memories. He rolled his shoulders as he searched for a clean tunic. Callous fingers traced over his shoulders and chest, feeling the scars he gained throughout the years of the war. He hovered over an old arrow wound Frank gave him a year ago, reflecting on their old friend. A frown crossed his lips.

"Remember when we used to wish for a war," Jason asked as he ran his fingers over the rough patch of skin as he walked towards the water basin. The clear liquid turned murky brown from the drying blood on his hand. He splashed his face, running his hand through his short hair. He stared at the swirly water, thinking when they were young squires. "You. Me. Frank. Battling against invaders. Driving them off our lands. Protecting the honor of our houses. Side-by-side. We were so naive then." Jason sighed as he stood up to look at Percy. The frown on his face made him seem older than twenty. "Did you ever think we would fight against Frank?"

"Never." Percy answered honestly, clenching his fists until they turned white. "Not Frank. He's the kindest out of the three of us. Ladies flaunted over him." Percy stopped mid-thought. Dwelling on the past never help. "We should hurry. Who knows what Hercules id doing to him." Jason nodded his head as he shrugged on a clean tunic and cloak. He reached instinctively to his sword but hesitated. Michael's blood dripped from the cold steel. Percy's green eyes flickered with worry, noticing the momentary lapse before Jason grabbed his short dagger. They didn't say anything as they exited the tent.

The Jupiter camp buzzed with excitement as medics and camp followers ran around, tending to the wounded and preparing meals. It was pure luck Jason, Hercules and a decent band of men stumbled upon the Mars heir. Frank was scouting with only ten men but the battle was still brutal. They captured five Mars men including the heir but lost three of their own. Jason mentally reminded himself to send a crow back to Olympus about their deaths.

The prisoner's pens were located in the center of the camp. Wooden bars stabbed in the muddy ground created a cage. Jupiter men patrolled with smug smiles. The Mars prisoners chained together, glaring at the high lords as they passed. The sound of fist smacking flesh cut through the air. Jason and Percy traded glances before rushing into the separate pen. Jason seethed as he took in the scene.

Hercules and his men surrounded the heir of House Mars. Frank's arms pulled behind him with chains holding him against a pole. He stood there in only black pants and boots. Men from Hercules' squad claimed bits of Frank's clothes and weapons. A lanky man with a hooked nose draped the blood red Mars cape over his shoulders. Another man with a sunken eyes twirled Frank's dagger. Despite being half-naked, Frank is still a powerful man with his broad shoulders and tone chest. Fresh cuts and bruises lined his chest along with old scars that marked him as a harden Mars knight. Jason's old friend glared up at Hercules with hate-filled brown eyes.

Jason's half-brother stared down unimpressed. Hercules is built like a warrior. His blond hair tied in a low bun. His skin bronzed by constant sun. The man is handsome like Jason but something cold about his gaze. Hercules grabbed Frank's chin with a cruel scowl. "Do you think the she-wolf would sleep with me if I promise to send her pet back?" Frank's eyes narrowed angrily as the men laughed at Hercules' crude joke. The chained man spat in Hercules' face, hitting his cheek. His dark blue eyes flashed dangerously and jaw clenched as Hercules took a step back. He slowly wiped the spit off his face. "Did you just…?" He asked in a low menacing voice. Hercules spun around with his right fist pulled back.

"Hercules!" Jason called out, catching his half-brother's fist. Hercules snarled as he glared at the true heir of House Jupiter. The siblings traded heated stares. "Enough." Jason added, hoping there's an edge to his voice. Hercules took a half-step back.

"Alright, little brother." Hercules breathed, waving his men out. "One day, Jason, you'll need to kill this man to win this war." Jason narrowed his eyes and shook his head.

"Not today. He's more useful alive than dead." Hercules shrugged his shoulders, spat at Frank's feet before walking out. Jason released a breath before turning to his old friend. Frank refused to meet Jason's gaze but his shoulders relaxed as soon as the immediate danger left. Percy and Jason traded frowns. They've all aged over the eight years. Frank isn't the same happy-go-lucky twelve year old in Jason's memory. They're all grown, shaped by war to be hardened warriors. "How long since we've spoken, Frank?"

"Civilly?" Frank asked as he lowered himself on the wet ground. His voice was deep and mature. He straightened his left leg, wincing from a shallow cut. He hissed at the pain. "At least four years. Since Venus' tourney…" Frank stopped talking suddenly. His brown eyes iced over in cold fury. It's unsettling seeing such an icy expression on Frank's face. "You killed Michael."

Jason sucked in a breath. "Yes, I did." He answered cautiously. He shoved his trembling right hand into his pocket. He couldn't show weakness in front of the enemy even if the man was once his closest friend. "This is war."

A bitter laugh escaped Frank's lips. "War." He repeated, pursing his lips. "Yes, this is war. Do you know why we're at war, Jason?" Jason blinked at his first name. Frank's voice dipped low. "I do. I remember. Your father murdered my aunt's husband in cold blood. No rhyme or reason. He took a man away from his family, his daughters, from his people." Jason turned away but Frank continued. "How can you justify senseless murder!? What happened, Jason? Why did your father send Julian Bellona's head home in a box?"

"Jason…" Percy touched his cousin's shoulder but he shrugged it off.

"Send a nurse in to tend his wounds." Jason whispered before leaving the pens. Jason sucked in an angry breath as he balled his hands into trembling fists. He was frustrated, at Hercules, at Frank, at his father but mostly at himself. He couldn't answer any of Frank's accusations. He still doesn't know the answers even after all these years of fighting.

###

"You look like you could use a drink," Conner mentioned as he passed a goblet of wine to his leader. "It'll help you sleep." Jason sloshed the dark liquid but didn't take a sip. Around him, the whole camp celebrated their high profile capture. Men laughed, drank and flirted with camp followers. The young women are a welcoming sight, soft and warm, a contrast to the harsh battlefield. They laughed and teased with Jason's men giving them a much-needed distraction.

"Or find yourself a pretty girl to keep you awake all night long!" Travis called from the other side of the fire, laughing into his mug as his eyes wandered to another group of giggling girls.

"I'm promised to Piper." Jason reminded as he sipped his warm mulled wine. Travis and another guard traded eye-rolls. Everyone knew the alliance between Venus and Jupiter only existed because the young woman favored the Jupiter heir. Piper Venus is sweet mischievous young woman untouched by the harsh war. Jason smiled fondly, remembering the beautiful sad smile she gave him before he marched away with the army. She touched his cheek and then his heart.

"Yes, we all know about your sweet thing back home but she's not here right now." Travis pointed out. His blue eyes slightly glazed from the alcohol as he took another sip. "Enjoy yourself, Jupiter. Girls will practically throw themselves into your bed. Who wouldn't want a bastard of Jupiter's heir? They're highly fashionable." Jason glared warningly at the spearman. Conner nudged his brother. "What? They have their uses. Look at his lovely mad brother." Jason turned to where Hercules and his men sat, laughing and drinking, celebrating their victory.

Hercules looked like a king on his throne. The fire cast scary shadows on his handsome face. Everyone across the land knew of him, Zeus Jupiter's bastard. His cruelty, his brutality, the pure strength of the man, all valuable traits especially for a war lasting this long. Hercules won battles they should have lost. _He's expendable._ Jason recalled his father saying as they studied troop movements. Jason shook his head, disagreeing. No life is expendable but his half-brother is dangerous. There's a dark glint in his deep blue eyes spoke volumes. Hercules may be a bastard but he's a force to be reckoned with.

"Hello, hello," Travis murmured, perking up with a sly smile tugging at his lips. "Haven't seen you around camp." Jason surfaced from his thoughts and blinked, looking at their new company. His mouth was suddenly dry. Three gorgeous women stood there with light shawls pulled over their shoulders. Their dresses had short hems and low cut, hinting to what's hidden underneath. Soft skin, luscious curves and mesmerizing eyes, they were each beautiful in their own distinct way. The redhead stepped towards Travis with a coy smile.

"Maybe you're just not looking in the right places, Sir." She teased, touching Travis' forearm. The girls spread out between the men around the fire, laughing and stealing sips from their cups. Travis wrapped his arm loosely around the redhead as she tipped his goblet. Her rosy red lips matched her flaming hair. Her companions must be siblings judging by their similar facial structure, dark hair and even darker eyes. Jason smiled politely at the older sister before looking at the younger girl beside him.

She faced away from him with a gray shawl pulled over her green dress. Her dark hair fell in a braid over her lithe shoulder with white flowers threaded in. Unlike the others, she didn't smile easily even when Percy nudged her arm, offering her mead. Her hand pulled her shawl closer, revealing a tiny nearly invisible scar.

"Are you cold, miss?" Jason asked, pulling her attention towards him. He blinked when a pair of dark deep eyes zeroed in on him. High cheekbones gave depth to her stern expression. Her kissable lips sat in a straight line, revealing nothing. Strands of hair framed her striking face, softening it. There was something very familiar around her. "Here," Jason offered as he pulled his cloak off, draping it over her shoulders.

"No, I'm fine, Milord." She replied, tugging the cloak off. Even in the low light, Jason could see the flush on her tan skin. Jason arched his eyebrow with a slight smile. There was something so young about her. "It's too expensive for me."

"I can't sit here peacefully while you're cold." Jason countered slowly sliding closer to her. Their legs touched innocently as he covered both their laps with the heavy fabric. "I'm Jason." She smiled shyly at first before it grew wider.

"I know. Everyone knows." She replied, touching his arm. "Are you alright?" Jason tilted his head, confused by her question. Why wouldn't he be all right? His men are alive. They could end this war by when spring comes. New Rome was only two months march. "Your childhood friend's in chains. It's not an easy sight." Jason's throat felt tight. Her smile softened as she lowered her gaze and reached to touch something by his neck. Jason wasn't sure if it was the trick of the firelight but he swore there's an imprint of a wolf on her ring.

"That ring…"

"Brother, let the whore have her trinkets." Hercules' booming voice jolted the two. The man sneered. His eyes roamed over her body like she was a piece of meat. "She had to get paid somehow." Her hand curled into a fist as she glared up at Hercules. All girls seemed to stop their flirting when Hercules strolled over. The other two paused as well. "Ladies, which of you would like to be with the man who captured Mars heir?"

The redhead and the older dark-haired woman traded glances before standing up. An unhappy sound escaped Travis' mouth as the redhead slipped away. Hercules' dark blue eyes bore into the girl beside Jason, waiting for her move. Jason knew what game his half-brother is playing. He wasn't going to play. But Jason stood up and draped the cloak around the young woman's shoulders.

"Go," he whispered to her as he clasped the cloak closed. The eagle feather pin pressed against her neck. "You don't want to be separated." She stood up and placed a hand on Jason's shoulders, pressed a kiss against his cheek. The scent of wildflowers and smoke clung to her.

"Be careful, especially tonight." Her words caressed Jason's cheek like a breeze before she ran after her friends. Jason's eyes followed her form until the celebrating crowd consumed her form. Percy nudged Jason's arm.

"She likes you." His cousin teased with a grin as he sipped his mulled wine. Jason mimicked his motion, mentally shaking his head. He tried to distract himself as the men traded tales and laughter, as the sky slowly grew dark. The quiet mysterious girl still occupied his mind with her cautious words. He stood up with shaky legs from the amount of alcohol he drank. His head had a pleasant buzz as he nudged one of his men. Most were passed out or stumbling to their tents.

A serene quiet blanked the camp as Jason stumbled through. The torches glowed low, casting an orange light over the camp. _Be careful, especially tonight._ Her words repeated in his mind. _Why?_ The Jupiter heir wondered as he looked around. Smoke rose from dying campfires. Men patrolled in pairs nodded to Jason. Everything was peaceful. Jason's blue eyes widen when dark plume of smoke rising in the distance. The orange glow pulsed in the distance. Someone frantically banged the warning bell.

"FIRE!" Someone shouted as everyone rushed out of his or her tent. Guards ran from their post towards the source. "Fire at the food!" Jason pushed through the crowd, quickly sobering. Everyone moved frantically in all directions, bumping and shoving into him. Jason jumped back as a few horses escaped, nearly trampling a man. He looked around frantically for Percy or someone he knew. "WATER!" Someone screamed. Jason turned and gasped when he saw the young woman in his cloak.

The front of her dress was drenched with crimson blood. Her dark hair tumbled free as she ran with sure bare feet. Her dark eyes darted around, holding the cloak closed with her left hand. "Miss!" Jason shouted as he pushed through the crowd. His hand brushed her shoulder. The girl reacted instantly. She spun around, knocking his hand off. Jason saw a glint of silver before jerking back. The metal nicked his arm then pain blossomed. The dagger in her hand was covered in blood. The eagle head on the handle was familiar. _Hercules'…_ Jason's whirling mind supplied him. He blinked at the girl in the middle chaos. Her lips curved into a dangerous smirk.

"Bellona sends her regards." She said as a runaway cart ran through them. She grabbed the edge of the cart and jumped on disappearing into the night.

###

Half of their supplies were destroyed. Two generals found murdered in their beds, unclothed. The Mars prisoners escaped along with Frank. Hercules stood beside Jason as the sun rose over the horizon. He clenched his fists as he oversaw the troops with their packing. Half of his face was wrapped with thick bandages. The female assassin nearly cut out his eye but missed when Hercules realized her intent. Anger radiated from his half-brother. All the progress towards Bellona's capital lost. Jason ordered the retreat. A harsh winter will wipe out their troops especially this far from any support. Winters can only benefit the Bellona and Mars troops.

"They've planned for Frank's capture." Jason murmured as he and Percy trotted their horses to the end of the caravan. His men were tired and bitter from the stealth attack. They were too lax especially after capturing Frank. Jason thought of the girls, seemingly harmless but caused so much destruction. _Bellona sends her regards._ "Who exactly were they? Who trains female assassins?"

"Jason!" Percy grabbed the reins of Jason's horse, pulling it to a stop. An arrow lodged itself in the ground in front of the young men. On the feathers sat the pin he wore on his cloak, out of place on the weapon. He pulled his eyes away from the arrow to the cliff. Four figures sat there on horses they stole.

The redhead held a banner of dark green with a silver wolf howling. Frank stood beside with his bow notched and arrow aimed for any sudden movements. The signature Mars red wrapped around his shoulders. Jason's eyes widen as a name from a very distant memory surfaced. He met the girl many years before the war even started. "Bellona. Reyna Bellona."

She wore his purple cloak over her light sliver armor. A spear held in her right hand as she rested her left over Hercules' dagger. Her hair sat in a braid without the flowers. There was something icy in her gaze as she judged them. Her smile was a cold one as she met Jason's gaze. War is something she's very familiar with.

"She-wolf." Hercules cursed beside Jason as he glared up at the group of girls who trumped them.


	4. Treaty

A/N: This fic has been brewing for a while. Ever since I wrote Reyna's First Sight, I wanted to write the treaty scene. This is one of my favorite AU to write and explore Jason and Reyna's relationship. It's such a different dynamic. Read and review please!

Real life update: Business as usual. Work has been awesome. It's actually been one year since I've started software development. Next thing in life, moving out! Apartment searching has started. Of course everything is so pricey in the city.

Treaty

"Are you sure about this?" Reyna closed her eyes at the question. She heard it in many forms from her banner men but the way Frank said it felt different. Like he cared about her well being instead of the repercussion of her decision. His deep brown eyes glowed amber in the dim light of the fire. His large hands fastened his collar, smoothing the dark fabric down. Frank's dark hair tied in a tight bun out of his handsome face. He wore all black for this mission, a suicide mission but Reyna couldn't send anyone else but her beloved cousin.

 _No,_ the second daughter of Bellona thought as she met his gaze. Dakota paused his writing, feeling the tension in the air. Rain pattered against the heavy canvas of their tent, keeping the early spring weather out. Reyna tugged the heavy purple cloak tight around her body. Her fingers stroked over the worn but high quality fabric, remembering the man who gave it to her years ago. "Do you think he's still a good man? An honorable one?" She asked instead, turning the question to Frank. He knew the heir of Jupiter personally. Reyna barely spoke to him. "Will he listen?"

"I hope so, cousin. It's been years." Frank replied, measuring out his words. Reyna nodded her head as Dakota slid the parchment in front of her. Her eyes scanned the words before nodding. Dakota moved with practice hands as he sealed the document with the Bellona wolf wax stamp. Frank shrugged on a black short cloak and flicked the hood up. He looked like a black hawk, ready to dive into battle. Reyna stood up and held out one of her personal silver daggers. Frank blinked, a tiny smile curled on his lips as he curled his fingers around hers. "You worried about me?"

"Yes," Reyna answered without hesitating. He was her constant. With her free hand, Reyna placed her hand over his chest, feeling the steady heartbeat underneath her fingertips. Frank smiled softly at her as she looked up at him. Her lips flat like a line. "I'm sending you into a nest of eagles on a feeling."

"Your feelings never failed me, Reyna." Frank said as he tilted his chin down, pressing his lips against her forehead. Reyna closed her eyes at the tender gesture. "I have faith as well. He's not like his father or brother. He'll listen." _Gods, I hope so._ Reyna thought as she squeezed Frank's side and feel him pull away. He tilted her chin up. "We're ending this war in a month. One way or another." Frank swore as he accepted the letter. Dakota and Frank traded handshakes and whispers.

"Don't do anything risky, Frank." Reyna warned as she hugged herself. Frank flipped the tent flap. Lightning flashed illuminating his tall intimating form. Three black horses stood in the rain with their riders ready. A fourth stallion pawed the ground waiting for Frank. Frank nodded his head.

"We all have a part to play, Reyna. I'll get him. You need to convince him."

###

"We're almost out of grain. There is barely enough hay to feed the horses. The salted meats are out along with the blood sausages. At most, the rations will last us until the end of the month. Citizens are starting to get antsy, my lords. Crime has gone up." Jason frowned as the reader finished his daily report.

Olympus barricaded itself a month ago right as winter ended. Bellona's army chased them through the winter up to their gates. The green flags with howling wolf flew in the distance with Mars' hound and Pluto's crow beside it. They've set up tents beside the river, preventing any flanking maneuvers. Wooden towers cut from the nearby forest stood with archers. They are prepared to hold their ground. The she-wolf is bold.

"Venus' supplies have not arrived." The man finished, folding his report shyly.

"They will." Piper Venus said firmly from her spot. The petite girl clenched her fists as she glared at the man. She looked so small surrounded by many lords of Jupiter's banner men. Jason wanted to be by her side but at the war council he sat beside his father. Leo, her guard, placed a hand on her shoulder to calm the girl. Piper deliberately met Zeus' gaze. "We never failed before."

Zeus pursed his lips. He aged over the years. War has not been kind to him. His jaw clenched underneath the coarse black beard that covered his striking jawline. Lines marked his handsome face. His blue eyes were steely and cold as he regarded Piper. His fingers drummed the table impatiently. "When was the last time you've spoken to your mother, Piper?" He asked in his baritone commanding voice. Piper lowered her gaze. Bellona archers shot crows out of the sky daily, deliberately leaving the birds' corpse just outside of the Jupiter's archers.

"I will not allow a Bellona to rule Olympus." Zeus declared, drawing all eyes towards him. He stood up to his full height. The royal purple tunic tugged at his shoulders. "We fought this war for twelve years. This is not how it ends. Men, times may be bleak but this is not how our tale ends." Zeus deliberately met each of his commanders' gazes, holding it for a long moment. _Make them feel important,_ Jason remembered one of the many lectures. Hercules nodded his head to their father's words. "We hold here." Jason blinked as he felt Zeus placed his hand on Jason's shoulder. Everyone's gaze focused on him. "Jupiter's eagle will soar."

After Zeus's rousing speech, he dismissed a majority of them, leaving only Jason, Hercules and a handful of their closest advisors for a war council. There wasn't much to discuss. A long winter and sudden barricade, Olympus is in a rough spot. Hunting parties never returned, either murdered or captured. Venus' resupply barges haven't arrived for two months. Bellona troops must be intercepting them. Neptune was battling Lord Mars from the last report. Venus' troops won't be able to handle the she-wolf's forces.

 _What are we going to do?_ Jason wondered as he drummed his fingers against the arm of his chair. He glared at the map on the table, taking in the faded lines. Their castle was trapped with Bellona wolves, Mars hounds and Pluto crows on all sides. Zeus patted Jason's arm with a tight smile before another general pulled him to the side.

"You're not going to find a solution in the toys, brother." Jason barely reacted to Hercules' comment, still staring at the map. Hercules wore a tight tunic with high collar. He tapped one of the wolves. "Winter made them weak as well. Gather all the troops and we can plow through them. We can win." _Or lose,_ Jason added mentally.

"Wolves are built to survive the winter." Jason mentioned absently, thinking about the first time he met the second Bellona daughter. They waltzed into their army with a pretty smile and flash of bare skin. "They're versatile creatures. The alliance with Pluto was unexpected."

"Was it? You were making eyes at the wrong girl." Hercules jabbed, flicking the wolf figurine until it toppled over. Jason clenched his jaw, reeling in his anger. He wasn't exactly sure when Frank started courting Hades' young daughter Hazel or if his intentions were for an alliance. Pluto's army offered more than Venus's. Many of Jupiter's generals commented on it.

"And brother, how did you get that scar again?" Jason retaliated, meeting his brother's gaze. A cold fury glowed in his blue eyes. A scar ran right underneath his left eye, a constantly reminder how close she got to Hercules. His half-brother curled his fists. Jason's fingers twitched, itching for a fight. _This is what Bellona wants,_ Jason thought but refused to back down. Zeus called to Hercules, drawing the older boy's attention away. He left the room with heavy stomping. Jason felt his shoulders relax as he slumped in his chair and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Stop poking the bear. He already wants to kill you." Jason smiled as he turned to meet Percy's green eyes. His cousin wore a dark blue tunic with a sword by his side. Thick cloaks wrapped around them despite spring approaching. His black hair tousled messily. There was something awkward about Percy. His eyes flickered around the room like the shadows would jump out at him. His right hand gripped his sword while his left held something in his pocket tightly.

"What is it, Percy?" Jason asked as he touched his arm. Percy licked his lip and pulled out a piece of folded parchment.

"An old friend wants to see us." Percy whispered, passing the paper to Jason. He blinked at the thick parchment before his eyes widen. A howling wolf sigil pressed into the green wax revealed its sender.

###

She wasn't shrouded in silk or jewels like the other highborn ladies Jason knew. Nor did she wear her signature silver armor all Jupiter men knew and feared her by. A thick purple cloak draped over her lithe shoulders. It was his, the one he gave her four years ago when she was only a young camp follower in his eyes. It was well worn but taken care of. A silver wolf head pendant held it closed at the base of her slender neck. Dark eyes studied him as well. "Lord Jupiter," she greeted. Her voice was warm, unlike the steel Jason imagined. Her lips curled up pleasantly.

"Jason," he corrected lowering the hood of his cloak. A cold drop of water fell into his eye. "Lord Jupiter is my father." Her lips frowned and eyes darkened at the mention of his father. She didn't move from her seat but her hand did curl around her fork. Jason's nose twitched at the smell of cooked meat. He involuntary took a step forward before an arm grabbed his. Percy jerked Jason behind him. Frank, who stood behind the Jupiter lords, tensed. The Bellona guard reached for his dagger. Reyna didn't react, tilting her head curiously.

"Your weapon. Please remove it." Percy ordered, nodding towards the dagger at her waist. Reyna brushed her right hand over the dagger. It was the only piece of metal she wore. A dagger with an eagle's head on the pommel, the dagger she stole from Hercules. Fluidly, she unhooked it from her belt and tossed it towards Percy's feet. It made a hard thud against the cold ground.

"Hercules can have it back. Cheap steal. Dakota," her guard stopped glaring at Percy for a moment. Reyna smiled kindly towards him. "Please keep watch outside. I'm not in the mood for any surprises." Dakota waited half a heartbeat before nodding and exiting the tent. "There, even numbers. Now please, sit. You two must be starving."

"Very considerate." Jason replied politely like her troops weren't starving their city. The tent was warm from a small fire but cozy. A solid wooden table sat in the center with plates of food, drinks and a small map. Frank immediately moved beside Reyna, touching her shoulder. She didn't acknowledge him. Her dark eyes focused on Jason and Percy.

"Maybe you should be offering me. Venus' gifts are very bountiful. My men rarely eat this well." Neither Jason nor Percy touched anything on the table despite the gnawing hunger in their stomachs. An audible growl grumbled from Percy's stomach. Reyna sighed and shook her head, cutting into the roast and took a deliberate bite to show the boys it wasn't poisoned. Frank poured some wine and took a sip before offering Percy some. Jason took a careful bite, trying not to moan as the meat melted in his mouth. "If I wanted to kill you, it wouldn't be poison."

"Good to know but you didn't just call us out here for a meal." Jason asked, taking another bite. Percy reached for a red ripe apple, clearly shipped from the warmer parts of the kingdom. Reyna offered a closed smile. "What do you want, Lady Bellona?"

"Reyna." She corrected, meeting his gaze. Her lip curled up. "Since we're on a first name basis, Lord Jason."

"Reyna." Jason repeated, feeling her names on his lips. "What are we here to discuss?"

"A way to end this war without needless bloodshed." Reyna started, adjusting her purple cloak. Jason pressed his lips together. She looked good in the deep purple like the color was made for her. Instead of a single braid, a crown braid held her thick hair. The firelight highlighted her high cheekbones and striking features. She spoke slowly picking her words. "We both know who really suffers from this war. It's not our families who started it. It's the common people. The farmers. The knights. The wives, mothers and daughters waiting at home. They're paying the price. There's been enough bloodshed, Jason. Let's end this."

"How?" Percy interjected, snapping Jason out of the spell the girl seemed to weave. She took a breath, measuring her words again.

"A marriage that joins House Bellona and Jupiter."

###

The silence was tangible in the tent. Reyna could hear the rain pattering against the canvas over their head and the fire crackling in the corner. Her heart pounded against her chest as she gauged the Jupiter's heir's reaction. His companion straightened in his seat. Apple nearly slipped from his fingertips. Frank kept a cool mask, already aware of the proposal but he was still tensed.

Jason tapped his fingers against the edge of the table with a distant look in his bright blue eyes. Reyna counted his taps, wondering if he was aware of his habit. Her lips curled up slightly recognizing the beats of a childhood nursery rhyme. He slowly pulled his gaze up, trying to mask his emotions. Reyna noticed confusion, wonder and caution in his eyes.

"Why?" Jason breathed, piercing the silence. In that one word, Reyna heard a magnitude of other questions. _Why this course of attack, milady? Why don't you let the men handle this? Why are you sacrificing yourself? Why end the war you've practically won this way? Why not destroy them ruthlessly? Why?_ Reyna buried those thoughts and a hundred others, focusing on the present. Jason must have read something on her face because he asked again. "Why me?"

 _Because Frank knows you and trust you despite this war. Because I've seen how you treat your men like people instead of pieces on a board. You possess kindness, honor, and people are willing to follow you not because of your blood. Because you and I didn't start this war but we can finish it._ "If it's you…" Reyna started before pausing. No, she can't be weak especially in front of her enemy. Not until he's an ally.

"Hercules and Zeus are willing to sacrifice whoever they need to win." She stated, removing any emotion from her voice. Jason flattened his lips but didn't deny her accusation. "My mother is the same. She demands blood and my uncle will deliver. Neither is here." Reyna tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I lead these men. I'm taking Olympus. This is how I will take it." _No one else will die because of my family._

"Reyna…" Her jaw clenched at the way he said her name. The look he gave her reminded Reyna of all those seasoned generals back in the main camp, questioning her choices because she was young, because she's a girl. Reyna stood up. Her cloak whipped around her as she turned away from the table. Jason and Percy jumped as well but she didn't approach them. She stood beside the fire, feeling the heat of the flames.

"You have a week." Reyna ordered as she turned to face them. Frank stood up calmly, moving towards her side. Reyna crossed her arms in front of her. Negotiations were over.

"And if I decline?" Jason asked, tugging his cloak. It was the same shade as hers. Reyna pushed that thought out, straightened her back. She steeled herself, thinking of Hylla and her mother.

"Then," she started slowly. "I will march my army to your walls. We will march through wide open doors and my men will slaughter, slay and pillage whoever stands in their way. And they won't stop. Not until all of House Jupiter and their alliances are killed." She frowned as she recited Bellona's words. "Conquer or die."


	5. Lady Drew

A/N: Little interlude interaction between Lady Drew, Venus heir, and Reyna set a few months before the attack on Olympus. I am slowly working on the next part just want to gather my thoughts and figure out how I want everything to work. This plot bunny kept on poking me. Read and review!

The room was cold. Drew paused as the unfamiliar temperature pricked the bare skin of her arms. Unbothered by the chill, her handmaiden entered the room, carrying clean linens and laundry. Drew scanned her room, taking in every detail. Her table had a small stack of documents from the merchant council and unopened letters. A few candles glowed and swayed as they lit the room. A fire crackled in the corner, trying to warm the large room.

"Milady?" Her guard asked, noticing Drew's hesitation. The woman stood tall with small eyes and lackluster brown hair pulled back messily. She studied the room as well, moving for her spear unconsciously. Lacy moved around as she replaced clothes and moved into Drew's bedroom. "Is everything alright?"

 _I'm not sure,_ Drew thought as Lacy reappeared unharmed, carrying a pile of sheets. Lacy tilted her head, slightly amused by her lady. Drew's sixth sense was prickling but not from danger. Her mother taught Drew to trust her instincts. It got her through rough foreign merchant negotiations and various meetings with Jupiter men. "It's fine." Drew said finally as she stepped into the room, sitting down.

Lacy went through the motions, unfastening the tiny rows of buttons holding Drew's courtly dress in place. Drew closed her eyes as she felt her long hair tumble out of the constricting updo, sighing as the pressure relieved against her head. "Tired Milady?" Lacy asked as she ran her fingers through her dark locks. Drew hummed in response as Lacy slide her constricting dress off leaving her in only a shift. The handmaiden draped a light robe around her lady's shoulders. Drew held up her hand. "Milady?"

"You two are dismissed." Drew ordered as walked to her desk. The two woman traded looks before Lacy bowed her head and left. Clarisse paused a beat. Drew arched her eyebrow. "I know you can hear, Clarisse."

"I must disagree, Milady." Clarisse replied. This war has everyone in Katoptris on pin and needles since Lady Piper resides in Olympus. Even if it was Piper's decision, Drew can't help but feel like her sister was a prisoner in the Eagle's nest.

"Stay outside if it pleases you. I can't think with your constant gaze." Drew stated as she pulled a letter, observing the wax seal. Clarisse pursed her lips but nodded her head, closing the door quietly behind her. Drew waited a beat listening to the crackling of the fireplace and muffled sounds of the city. Her hand curled around her sharp letter opener, focusing her gaze to her bed chambers. "The room is clear now if you want to show yourself." Drew called out, keeping her tone neutral.

Silence greeted her for a moment before the door eased open. Drew expected someone dressed in all black with a mask covering their face. Instead, a young woman stood wearing a simple red dress with a plain brown belt. _A barmaid,_ Drew thought as she tightened her grip on her letter opener. Her intruder appeared unarmed but she wasn't lost. "Hello, Lady Drew." She greeted in a light tone.

"I've heard rumors of a ghost." Drew replied conversationally. The girl cocked her head, unreadable smile crossed her lips. Her braid swayed with the movement. "Of generals and warriors suddenly found dead in their beds. I assumed it was a tale of frighten soldiers to stay vigilant." Her dark eyes unwavering as she listened to Drew's words. "What do you think?"

"Ghosts are more interesting than the truth." She answered as she lifted her left hand to brush her braid. A silver ring flashed on her finger. Drew's eyes narrowed before widening. A silver wolf head sat on the ring. The Bellona sigil. Drew straightened up but resisted the urge to call Clarisse. If the assassin wanted to kill her, she wouldn't have allowed herself to be found out. The young woman smiled as she read Drew's posture. "Not going to call your guard?"

"This is a conversation between high ladies." Drew replied as the young Bellona stepped closer. She moved easily and quietly with purpose. Her dark eyes fanned over the room, taking in all the details. She appeared young with her rich tan skin and tone body. If Drew had to guess, she was Piper's age. "Which Bellona Lady am I speaking to?"

"Reyna." She answered, stopping in the center of the room despite the comfortable chair in front of Drew's desk. Her posture straight and alert. Her arms rested beside her sides, fingers tapping randomly. Reyna, the mysterious second daughter. She-wolf. Youngest commander of the Bellona-Mars army. Soldiers say the sight of her silver armor and spear strikes fear in their hearts. She left her literal mark on Hercules' handsome face. Drew smiled, internally shaking her head. Of course she would be the one to grace Drew with her presence. "Do I live up to all those stories?" She asked like she knew what Drew was thinking.

"No one ever does." Drew replied, coaxing a chuckle from the girl. "Why are you here?" Reyna took a step forward, turning a framed picture Drew had on her desk towards her. It was a picture of the Venus girls their mother commissioned. It was one of the few paintings of Silena left. Drew ordered them taken down when she ran off, unable to look at her deceased runaway sister.

"I'm going to end this war in three months." Reyna stated plainly. Drew's eyes snapped up away from the portrait. Reyna still studied the picture like she hadn't spoken.

"How?" Reyna's lips curled in response as she slowly lifted her gaze, meeting Drew's. _Such an intense dark shade,_ Drew thought feeling her pulse thumping in her veins.

"With your help, of course." Reyna said. Drew shook her head. It's painfully obvious Venus sided with Jupiter. They've sent goods down the river to Olympus, keeping the large city and its army fed for years. Piper is promised to Jason, the Jupiter heir who is rarely home to claim his prize. From Piper's latest letter, Jason was returning home for the winter. Reyna straightened up, brushing the folds of her dress. "You haven't even heard my proposal."

"Venus aren't traitors." Drew hissed, glaring at Reyna with bright amber eyes. She opened her mouth about to call Clarisse but paused. Something shifted in the young woman in front of her. Her easy smile faded into a straight line. Her eyes darkened if possible. Drew felt a chill travel down her spine. Reyna is her mother's daughter and Lady Bellona is an intimidating presence.

"I'm not asking you to be a traitor, Lady Drew." Reyna whispered, placing her hand on the picture frame again. Drew regretted staying seated. Reyna had full control of the situation. "It's a proposition. This war will end in two ways. With House Jupiter wiped out or not. Depending on your answer," Reyna turned the frame towards her, revealing Piper's smiling face. "I can't promise your dear sister will survive." Drew felt bile curl at the base of her throat. Oh how she wanted to stab the letter opener into Reyna's face.

"What do you want?" Drew asked through clenched teeth, trying to think straight. _Don't let emotions cloud your thoughts_ , she ordered herself.

"Nothing hard." Reyna said as she reached for a stack of sheets, pulling out a clean one. The Venus dove sketched artfully in the corner mocked Drew as she picked up her quill. "Your barges to Olympus needs a little less defense. Spend less gold on the sellswords. A little lapse of judgement. I mean, there hasn't been a major battle in years."

"My sister…" Drew muttered as she dipped her quill into the ink. Reyna stepped back, reverting back into the seemingly innocent girl.

"She'll return safe and sound." Reyna promised.


End file.
